


Don't Get Caught

by captainpororo



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Bad students, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinky Highschoolers, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, idek man, pillow humping, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/captainpororo
Summary: This is not how you intended your Thursday night to go.





	Don't Get Caught

6:48 PM

This is _not_ how you intended your Thursday night to go.  

“What do you two think you’re doing?!”

You find yourself catching your breath, lost for words and embarrassed. Your boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun, has retracted the hand that was keeping your mouth shut, his head lifted from where it’s been situated between your legs. Your thighs are leaking with precome and your moist entrance clenches around nothing, missing the incredible feeling of Baekhyun’s tongue. You slowly fold your legs, thankfully receiving your school skirt from your beau and sliding it up your thighs. You pin it in place and smile. 

 _There,_  you look decent.

_Not really._

Baekhyun, that gorgeously infuriating boy with a magical mouth,  is no better than you. He hurriedly buttons his shirt and tries to ignore the obvious tent on his slacksYou both turn to your mom, standing in the foyer with two paper bags in her arm, looking disgusted at you two.

“I should have known it was a mistake to let this filthy man inside our home,” she spits out, seething. She looks to Baekhyun and without a single beat screams, “Get out of my house!”

You watch helplessly, frozen in place as your boyfriend mutters an apology and hurries out of the house. He turns to you just before he runs to the door, eyebrows lifted and head tilted.

_Concern._

You know Baekhyun’s body and his gestures as well as your own. Your eyes lock for no more than a second, and you flash him the briefest of smiles.

_Reassurance._

You’ll be fine.

“You are a disappointment, Kim Taeyeon, wait till I tell your father about this. We are going to have a talk with that boy.” your mother stomps to you, face dark and mouth running on words. You stop listening after a few seconds, more concerned about the fact that your Thursday sex escapades have been rudely interrupted.

 

 

7:23 PM

“Go to your room and think about everything you’ve done!”

You do as you are told, grabbing your schoolbag and underwear, before hurrying up the stairs. All the nagging tired you out, and now you just want to sleep. You sit on your bed, miffed out about not being able to come, before you decide to text Baekhyun.

To: Babe

Where are you?

 

It doesn’t take long for him to respond, it never does.

 

From: Babe

Outside ;)

 

You hold your breath, tiptoeing to the window and peering out. Byun Baekhyun is _indeed_ outside, sitting on your house’s wall fence like he owns the place. This isn’t the first time you have been screwing around with your parents at home, so you’re not surprised that Baekhyun chose a hidden spot to linger on.

He has a smug look on his face, lips curling into a subtle smirk as you make eye contact.

_Fuck, you want him._

Right then, your thirsty thoughts get interrupted by a small ping, and you fish your phone out of your pocket.

 

From: Babe

How bad was it?

 

To: Babe

Bad. I have to talk to dad when he gets home.

 

From: Babe

Oh. He comes around 9, right?

 

To: Babe

Yes. But I still want to fuck. :(

 

From: Babe

Of course, you do.

 

You send him a glare at that, and the fucker just slips a finger into his mouth, that gorgeous arrogant asshole.

 

From: Babe

Let’s fuck at 10 PM. I’ll be back at 9:30. Make sure all the drama is finished by then, or you won’t get to cum.

You swallow at each word you drink in, nodding an affirmative to your boyfriend. Baekhyun beams, pleased, and jumps from his spot, and just like that, he’s out of your sight.

 

 

The drama lasts shorter than you anticipated. Turns out, your mom was too scared for your sake to tell your dad what she saw. In her defense, how does one explain to her husband that their straight A achiever of a daughter is being eaten out by the school’s most notorious delinquent on her own living room? As far as your dad knows, she only caught you and Baekhyun watching movies instead of studying.

 _Oh, mom._ You think, inwardly smirking. _This is why I love you._

You find yourself in your room at 9:15, unoccupied and terribly horny. All your homework has been finished, and now you’re stuck, legs wide open and fingers lightly pressing onto your clit.

“Baek,” you whimper under your breath, trying to mimic the way your boyfriend’s tongue swirled and pressed into your crotch earlier, licking and stretching through your walls with insistent licks and low growls. Your eyes keep darting out the open window, waiting for your boyfriend to come in and fill you up.

Your mind starts swirling into a haze of lust, picturing your boyfriend’s cock as it rubs against your pussy, how hard it will be when Baekhyun realizes how wet you are.

You don’t know how it starts, but you start fantasizing about having him above you by the fence, where you last saw him. It starts low, with you on his lap, rubbing your damp panties onto his slacks as you bounce on his thighs.

_What’s taking him so long?_

Your mind starts running with infinite possibilities of climaxing under him, and you get too impatient.

Standing up, you start undressing and pry the window wide open.

 

 

9:32 PM

From: Babe

I’m in your room. Where are you?

 

To: Babe

In the yard. Come find me.

 

From: Babe

By the pool?

 

To: Babe

Yes

 

The look on Baekhyun’s face cannot be equated to any value. You clearly witness how his eyes change from surprise to unveiled desire in a matter of seconds as he watches you move so sinfully on the mat. You smile, impressed with yourself, and how turned on your boyfriend looks just upon looking at you. You took advantage the summer night’s heat and undressed completely, now rocking on a single white pillow, knees down on a picnic mat and right in front of the dining room hall. It will only take one flick of the kitchen lights to see you, but you don’t give a fuck about it. Not right now. The glass windows before you only spur you on, and you show it by humping the pillow harder, rubbing your slick, pink, nub onto the edge of the cushion, mewling quietly as you keep your lidded eyes on Baekhyun.

He strides to you in record time, unbuckling his belt and lifting his shirt off his torso. He discards his garments quickly, pulling his trousers and boxers down in one quick motion. What springs out before you makes you moan, how thick and hard he has gotten just in mere seconds.

Your eyes are glued to his girth, the thickness of his head and the veins that pop out from the purpling skin up unto the very base. He moves in front of you, his cock dangling just above your face. He’s teasing, and you know it. He knows how much you love sucking him dry and is trying to tempt you with his length right before you. You both know it’s not what you need right now, so you keep your eyes up as you hump the pillow, angling it faster, feeling the wetness and excitement boil through your core.

He pushes you back, and you land on your back onto the mat. His silhouette and the dark sky are all you see as he towers above you, extracting the pillow from under your legs, hooking them around his waist instead. He inches forward, hand trailing up your thighs as he lifts your waist up and up, and up, before it hits you.

He slams you back into him, hard.

You gurgle out a moan, the surprise and pleasure mixing into a weak cry as you feel his cock inside you. You look up at him with glassy eyes, and he stares back, eyes as dark and hooded as your own.

 _Of course,_ you breathe. He knows your body just as well as you know his. He knows you’ve touched yourself in his absence and is ready for him by the time he arrives. Your thoughts get mushed into a blur when he pulls halfway out, each drag of his thick and hot cock, making you reel back, wanting and desperate.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” you cry out. “Make me limp, Baekhyun.”

You see him lean down, face no less visible under the moonlight, but you find his eyes even in the darkness.

“And why would I decline such an enticing request?” He whispers, biting down your chest, smack in the middle of your erected nipples. You feel your heart thundering with each nibble he makes, and it distracts you enough that you yelp in surprise when he slams his hips forward again, cock sliding in with dirty, wet squelching sounds to remind you of how much you’re leaking because of arousal. His head squeezes through your walls as his shaft bucks in, and the retreat is delicious enough that you moan unabashedly.

“Does your daddy know that you’re getting fucked right in the lawn he just mowed this morning, Taeyeon ah? Do you think he’ll enjoy seeing you like this, sprawled out like a slut, so hungry for cock, so wet for me?”

From here on, Baekhyun’s hips roll into you rhythmically, his grip tight on your waist, nails dragging on your skin as his cock jolts through your hole, sticking higher and higher into you, till you feel the very tip brush that sensitive bundle of nerves, and you mewl out wantonly, hands finding purchase in the grass as your hips start moving up, greedy for more.

Your hips slam up, and your back arches as it hits the very base of Baekhyun’s cock, balls hitting your folds, both dripping with precome as he fucks into you even faster, hands now curled around your plush ass, slapping against the round cheeks, once, twice, thrice as he thrusts, making your hips jump, hole clenching around him tightly as the pain shoots up with pleasure. It’s blinding and intoxicating and you want it to last forever, that you moan Baekhyun’s name louder, crying for more.

You’re too drowned out in each of Baekhyun’s thrusts that you don’t see the sudden light that bursts through the window. Baekhyun turns to the side, thrusting deeper, pace relentless as he grips you close. Each push of his cock sends you down with staccato whimpers of “Ah, fuck, yes,” and he drinks them all in with wet kisses on your neck, your jaw, your shoulder. He lifts you up so you’re in his lap, your moist breasts, puckered nipples and all, pressed against his chest.

The new angle keeps you two glued together as his hips hump into you continuously. You chase after his lips with new found fervor, not minding the trails of saliva each wet kiss leaves on your lips. You’re in ecstasy with each bounce inside you, pleasure even more amplified as his hand finds its way to your clit, swirling, pinching, kneading and twisting it just enough to drive you wild.

You’re completely oblivious of your surroundings at this point, fucked out in bliss that you feel goosebumps on your skin when he whispers “Look at the window, baby girl.”

You slowly open your eyes, muffling a gasp as you see your own father, drinking a glass of water from the fridge. His back is turned to you both as he downs the glass with one swift swing. You hold your breath, clenching tightly around Baekhyun as he rams onto you in a messy tempo, both of you driven to the edge by the fear and excitement with each possibility of getting caught. You mewl Baekhyun’s name as you ride each thrust, eyes glued to your dad, who’s pacing around the kitchen, fiddling with food and utensils. All it takes is one look out the window and he’ll see you, and that drives you crazy with pleasure.

“B-Baek,” you stutter out, words and moans mixing together as your grip on him tightens, feeling helpless and light as your skin and his mold together over and over again, his cock brushing each part of your walls so tightly as you clench and unclench for him, each squeeze drawing you out to the end. “I’m..c-coming, fuck…”

Baekhyun’s hand covers your mouth just in time, your moans muffled by his hand as you spill your come out in generous streaks, eyes shutting as you feel yourself draining slowly. Your boyfriend’s cock keeps slamming onto you, grinding deeper and deeper, and the over-sensitivity of being filled and fucked keeping you weak that you tear up, whimpering as you watch him pound into you like you’re putty.

The lights turn off and you watch as your dad climbs up the stairs to their room, thankful that he didn’t see, and frustrated that you now know how much of an exhibitionist you and Baekhyun really are.

Baekhyun, who’s kissing up your neck, seemed to notice your thoughts, and he whispers. “I want to fuck you in the classroom next, right in class,” making you moan.

You come for the second time, driven by each of Baekhyun’s filthy words.

Baekhyun finds his release soon after, and you both take a dip into the pool, kissing and marking and fucking till early morning, and even after that, the want still remains.

That’s the consequence of dating one kinky Byun Baekhyun, you suppose, and you inform your boyfriend of this.

“No worries, I’ll fulfill all your needs, babe,” he replies, kissing the tip of your nose.

You smile in return, because you know he will.

_Oh, what fun awaits you both._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hard swerve from my usual genre and I have no excuse for myself. Oh, maybe I can blame my perverted friend for being the inspiration for this. (So this if for you, you perverted idiot.) Written around a year ago, so it might not make sense. Also, I've only done minimal grammar-checking, my apologies.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
